Amour douloureux
by Marjo76
Summary: Harry souffre de l'amour qu'il porte à Louis alors que celui-ci sort avec Eleanor. Il s'éloigne et se rapproche de Liam qui devient son confident, rendant fou de jalousie Louis, qui ne comprend pas pourquoi Hazza s'éloigne tant de lui. Larry Stylinson...


**Titre : **Amour douloureux.

**Disclaimer : **Il est évident qu'Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall et Zayn ne m'appartiennent pas… Dommage d'ailleurs lol. Ils appartiennent seulement à eux seuls et à One Direction. Je ne fais qu'écrire de jolies petites histoires sur ce que je voudrais être réalité.

**Couple : **Louis/Harry (Parce qu'ils sont juste faits l'un pour l'autre).

**Genres :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, Real Life…

**Rating : **K+.

**Note :** Cette histoire m'est venue en tête, en découvrant ma nouvelle obsession, les One Direction et en voyant la relation plus qu'ambigüe entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles. Ils sont tellement faits pour être ensemble que c'est une torture pure et simple de voir Lou avec Eleanor -_-'.

En tout cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il avait essayé pourtant, mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'arrivait pas à se retirer Louis de la tête. Et ce qui le tuait à petit feu, c'était le fait que son colocataire sorte avec Eleanor. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas la jeune femme. Après tout, elle était douce, amusante et très belle, cependant, elle lui prenait sa seule raison de se lever de bonne humeur le matin, la seule raison pour laquelle il se sentait heureux. Alors oui, il la jalousait particulièrement.

Pour lui, Eleanor était celle à cause de qui Louis passait moins de temps en sa compagnie, le délaissant. Bon, il devait se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de la jeune étudiante si Louis et lui s'étaient éloignés. Il avait également une grande part de responsabilité là-dedans, cela dit, c'était encore à cause du fait que Lou sortait avec Eleanor.

En effet, le plus jeune des One Direction s'était volontairement éloigné de Louis, dès que son ami lui avait dit qu'il sortait avec la jeune fille et que c'était sérieux. Il s'était alors figé, son cœur se serrant particulièrement fort dans sa poitrine, l'étouffant presque. Il se souvenait avoir aussi retenu sa respiration, comme si son souffle, de lui-même, s'était coupé. Et il avait eu mal, oh ça oui, très mal. Il croyait bêtement que la relation qu'ils avaient, était spéciale autant pour Lou que pour lui, et il s'était retrouvé désillusionné ce jour-là, par le plus vieux.

La nouvelle l'avait tellement sonné, qu'il n'avait pas parlé pendant un long moment, inquiétant son ami. Il lui avait ensuite souri, comme si de rien n'était, mais son sourire n'était que factice, il n'avait pas atteint ses beaux yeux verts, qui en cet instant précis, perdirent leur brillance et leur étincelle de vie et de joie. Cependant, Louis, trop pris dans son bonheur tout nouveau, n'avait rien remarqué et avait commencé à lui raconter son premier baiser avec Eleanor, enfonçant sans le savoir, un peu plus le poignard dans son cœur déjà meurtri.

Et c'est ainsi que les semaines passèrent. Harry s'éloignant de plus en plus de Louis, ne le laissant plus le toucher comme ils en avaient l'habitude, parce que ça lui donnerait de faux espoirs, ou en tout cas, ça lui briserait un peu plus le cœur. Le bouclé ne s'asseyait plus, non plus près de Louis, préférant se mettre près de Liam, Niall ou Zayn, plutôt qu'à côté de Lou, où il pourrait que trop bien sentir sa si bonne odeur. De même, quand il était installé et que le plus vieux du groupe arrivait pour se mettre près de lui, il se relevait, prétextant qu'il devait aller aux toilettes ou se chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revenait, il se mettait alors soit à l'opposé de son amour secret, soit sur un autre fauteuil.

Louis avait remarqué l'éloignement d'Harry et se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il le fuie un peu plus à chaque fois. Cependant, il finissait par oublier, parce qu'il recevait un texto ou un appel de Eleanor, ou bien, parce que la jeune fille arrivait à la porte ou encore parce qu'elle était déjà présente, à ce moment-là. Toutefois, il remarqua bien vite que, lorsqu'Eleanor était présente, Harry était toujours absent, encore plus que quand Louis et lui étaient seuls à l'appartement.

Alors qu'ils venaient de terminer l'enregistrement de leur deuxième album, ils eurent droit à deux semaines de repos. Ainsi, Louis invita Eleanor à venir regarder un film avec lui et Harry à l'appartement. Il l'appela et la jeune femme, heureuse de ce rendez-vous, qui la ferait décompresser de ses examens, accepta avec enthousiasme et Louis souriant, alla prévenir Hazza de la venue prochaine de sa petite-amie. Le jeune homme lui envoya un regard neutre.

-Je serais dans ma chambre, répondit-il.

-Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas regarder le film avec nous, plutôt ? Ce serait amusant, s'exclama tout sourire Louis.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie, je suis fatigué, je vais me reposer, continua Harry, d'un ton toujours aussi neutre.

-Bon, d'accord, soupira, légèrement déçu le plus vieux.

La sonnerie de la porte annonça l'arrivée de la petite-amie de Louis, celui-ci retrouvant immédiatement son sourire de trois mètres de long, alors qu'Harry se détournait pour retourner dans sa chambre, sentant déjà les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Il ferma sa porte derrière lui, en entendant Louis accueillir sa copine avec un baiser qui avait l'air assez mouillé, le faisant encore davantage pleurer, alors que son cœur était encore plus serré. Ensuite, le bouclé les entendit se diriger vers le salon et se laisser tomber dans le sofa, avant que la télévision ne commence à se faire entendre. Ainsi, il put enfin se laisser aller à sangloter, même s'il gardait ses pleurs au volume le plus bas, pour ne pas que Louis ne l'entende.

Dans le salon, Eleanor était assise contre l'accoudoir et la tête de Louis reposait sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressait ses mèches brunes lentement, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte que ses ongles griffaient parfois le cuir chevelu de son amoureux. Celui-ci fronçait alors les sourcils de douleur et de gêne mêlées mais n'osait rien dire, la laissant continuer son manège. Les mains de la jeune femme étaient froides, se rendit-il compte et c'était assez désagréable. Souvent, il avait remarqué qu'avoir les mains de sa petite-amie dans ses cheveux le gênaient. Pourtant, lorsque Hazza lui passait les siennes dans ses mèches, il trouvait cela agréable et, il en était certain, s'il avait un chat, il en ronronnerait à chaque fois.

Se rendant compte de ses pensées, qui revenaient sans cesse le hanter, depuis qu'Harry avait décidé de le fuir, il fronça davantage ses fins sourcils, faisant se plisser ses beaux yeux bleus. C'est ce moment que choisit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée pour retentir de nouveau. Sachant qu'Hazza voulait dormir, il se leva, soupirant, sans savoir si c'était de soulagement parce que ses cheveux étaient enfin libres ou de lassitude parce qu'il devait se relever alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il décida que c'était la deuxième solution, parce que la première était vraiment trop impolie et méchante envers sa copine. Il se dirigea alors d'un pas lent vers la porte, alors que la sonnerie retentit une seconde fois.

Grognant, il ouvrit. Devant lui se trouvait Liam. Le beau jeune homme aux yeux noisette le regarda une seconde, puis, réalisant qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas fait entrer, Louis se décala.

-Il est là Hazza ?

-Oui, il est dans sa chambre, je crois qu'il dort, répondit Lou.

-Il faut que je lui parle, continua Liam.

-Pour l'instant, il veut se reposer, soupira le plus vieux. Tu peux revenir plus tard, si tu veux, quand il sera levé.

Ne l'écoutant pas, Liam se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry, en haussant les épaules, comme si ce que racontait Louis lui passait totalement au-dessus de la tête pour l'instant. Celui-ci poussa un reniflement outré d'être ainsi ignoré, seulement, il était trop tard pour rattraper Liam à présent, vu qu'il frappait déjà à la porte du plus jeune.

Louis haussa donc les épaules. S'il voulait avoir affaire avec un Harry sortant tout juste du sommeil, donc particulièrement insupportable et pourtant très mignon, cela le regardait. Il retourna s'installer devant la télé et prit Eleanor dans ses bras, pour éviter qu'elle ne continue à lui griffer la tête sans le faire exprès.

Dans sa chambre, Harry s'était figé. Il essuya rapidement de ses joues et ses yeux et, d'une voix qu'il espérait assez normale pour quelqu'un qui était censé être sorti du sommeil, il répondit :

-Quoi ? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas voir ce film, Lou, alors laisse-moi… me reposer, termina-t-il en un souffle.

-C'est pas Louis, c'est Liam, répondit l'autre jeune homme. Je peux entrer ?

-Oui, c'est ouvert.

Le plus vieux des deux entra et ne fut que moyennement surpris en voyant que la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêcha pas de soupirer. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, cependant, parce que, au vu de la voix chevrotante de son ami, il savait qu'il avait pleuré, c'était d'ailleurs la raison de sa venue et il ne voulait pas que le plus jeune soit embarrassé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Li' ?

-Sympa l'accueil, se moqua Liam, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, s'approchant du lit et voyant un sourire tremblant sur le visage du bouclé, même s'ils étaient dans la pénombre.

-Désolé, répondit Harry. Mais, ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Je suis venu… parce que Niall, Zayn et moi, on s'inquiète pour toi, répondit en soupirant Liam.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez, je vais très bien, répliqua Hazza, la voix toujours rauque à cause de ses pleurs précédents et de sa gorge serrée face à la réponse de son ami.

-Arrête Hazza, s'emporta un peu l'autre jeune homme. On a bien remarqué que depuis quelques temps, tu ne souriais plus, que tu ne t'approchais pas plus que le strict nécessaire de Louis et que cet imbécile n'avait toujours rien remarqué, grogna-t-il sur la fin.

-Je… je…, dit le plus jeune, les larmes lui remontant directement aux yeux.

-Confies-toi à moi, Hazza, ça te soulagera un peu, même si je sais déjà ce qui t'arrive, je veux te l'entendre dire, pour te soulager d'un poids.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry raconta tout à Liam sur ses sentiments envers Louis, ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il sortait avec Eleanor et pourquoi il ne voulait plus se trouver près de Lou. Liam l'écouta attentivement, alors que les larmes du plus jeune et du plus sensible d'entre eux tous, se remettaient à couler librement sur ses joues. Le brun prit alors le bouclé dans ses bras et le serra fortement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus que la respiration devenue régulière de son ami. Soupirant, il le coucha le plus doucement possible, afin de ne pas le réveiller, puis, lui mettant sa couverture, il le regarda encore un instant. Le pauvre avait vraiment l'air de souffrir, même dans son sommeil, son visage n'était pas paisible. Il s'approcha de la tête de lit et lui embrassa le front, effaça ses dernières larmes, puis, il sortit de la pièce et de l'appartement, ne se préoccupant pas de saluer Louis et Eleanor.

Plus tard, quand la jeune fille retourna chez elle, après une dernière étreinte et un dernier baiser, Louis se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. Son comportement envers lui, lui paraissait étrange et injuste également. Pourquoi le plus jeune ne voulait plus qu'il le touche ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il plus s'approcher de lui ? Que lui avait-il fait, pour qu'il réagisse ainsi envers lui ? Toutes ces questions tournoyaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis quelques temps, maintenant. Il soupira en ouvrant la porte de la chambre du plus jeune.

Il découvrit l'obscurité de la pièce et plissa les yeux pour s'y habituer. Peu à peu, il y parvint et put voir la forme étendue d'Harry. Le jeune homme était adorable pendant qu'il dormait. Quoique… ce n'était pas uniquement pendant qu'il dormait, il l'était continuellement. C'est pour cela que Louis aimait tant être avec lui, il avait l'impression de revenir au temps où il s'occupait de ses petites sœurs, et il se souvenait avoir voulu un petit frère. Il l'avait trouvé en la personne d'Hazza, pour le ravissement de son instinct fraternel.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du lit et caressa les boucles qu'il adorait caresser, mais qu'il avait maintenant interdiction de toucher, sans qu'il ne sache la raison, le faisant soupirer silencieusement de frustration. Soudain, il se demanda ce que Liam était venu dire à Hazza. Il était resté un moment dans sa chambre alors que le plus jeune était censé dormir et dormait encore. Il fronça une nouvelle fois ses fins sourcils bruns. Ce que Lou considérait comme injustice pure, c'était le fait que l'endormi ne le laissait plus entrer dans sa chambre et avait accepté de faire entrer Liam. Quand le brun venait frapper à la porte de la chambre de son colocataire, lui demandant s'il pouvait entrer, Hazza ne répondait soit pas, soit il lui disait que c'était inutile parce qu'il allait prendre sa douche ou qu'il sortait ou toutes sortes de choses. Evidemment, Louis se sentait légèrement triste de l'attitude qu'avait le plus jeune à son égard, mais il ne voulait pas se creuser la tête à chercher le pourquoi du comment de la question.

Une fois de plus, il soupira silencieusement, caressa une dernière fois les mèches soyeuses, puis la joue visible de son ami et ressortit de la chambre, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Puis, il se rendit compte d'une chose très malpolie de la part de celui qui l'avait faite… En effet, il se rendit compte que Liam était parti sans lui dire au revoir. Déjà, il avait osé s'inviter dans l'appartement, ne se préoccupant pas de ce qu'il lui disait, mais en plus, il était sorti de la même manière, sans lui prêter attention. C'était vraiment malpoli de sa part.

Louis grogna un peu, alla dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il mit ses mains derrière sa tête, fixant le plafond d'un air pensif. Il repensa à tout ce à quoi il ne voulait pas penser et finit par s'endormir agacé de ressasser encore et encore les mêmes questions.

Quand il se réveilla, il était tard, dans les environs de vingt-deux heures. Eleanor étant rentrée chez elle vers dix-sept heures, il avait pas mal dormi. Il s'étira et sortit de sa chambre. L'appartement était toujours aussi silencieux. Il entra dans la chambre de son ami et vit qu'il dormait toujours. Il haussa les épaules en ressortant. Après tout, il l'avait dit lui-même qu'il était fatigué, alors c'était logique qu'il continue de dormir.

Seulement, dans sa chambre, Hazza ne dormait pas. Il n'avait fait que semblant quand il avait entendu la porte de la chambre de son amour s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il ne voulait pas se confronter à Louis, pas maintenant. Il se sentait épuisé et sa sieste n'y avait rien changé. Toutefois, avoir parlé à Liam lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Le bouclé décida alors que Liam serait son confident, s'il allait vraiment mal et n'en pouvait plus du tout, comme cela avait été le cas ce jour-là.

Dès que Louis retourna dans sa chambre, Harry se leva et sortit de la sienne sans faire de bruit. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et trouva une assiette avec une feuille sur le côté où il était écrit « Si tu as faim… Lou ». Il sourit d'un air amer et mangea le repas contenu dans l'assiette sans grande conviction. Evidemment, c'était Louis qui l'avait préparé, donc c'était délicieux, mais, il ne mangeait que parce que les humains étaient faits de besoins naturels dont l'un d'eux les forcer à manger. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il déposa son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle et écrivit sur la feuille « Merci… Hazza ». Ensuite, il retourna dans sa chambre, se dévêtit et alluma son ordinateur, gardant son iPhone non loin de lui, au cas où.

Il surfa sur internet pendant un moment, évitant Twitter, Facebook et autres, pour ne pas que Louis se rende compte qu'il était réveillé puis, finalement, il brancha son casque sur l'ordinateur et regarda des vidéos de lui et Lou sur YouTube. Les vidéos représentaient les moments qu'il chérissait le plus, passaient avec Louis, avant qu'il ne sorte avec Eleanor. Il sentait son cœur se serrer férocement en revoyant leur mine réjouie et joueuse. Il soupira tristement. Le bouclé se dit qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour pouvoir retourner à ces moments de bonheur.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il sentit son portable vibrer. Il regarda le texto qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était un message de Liam, lui disant « Courage, mec ». Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il en avait reçu un autre, pendant qu'il dormait. Ouvrant la conversation, il vit que c'était un message de sa mère. Il sourit tendrement. Il lui avait dit qu'il aurait deux semaines de pause après avoir terminé l'album et lui avait annoncé la veille que ledit album était fini. Le texto de sa mère lui demandait tout simplement de passer ces deux semaines avec elle et sa sœur. Il lui répondit d'un simple « J'arrive dès demain matin ». Alors, il reçut quelques secondes après « Je suis tellement contente ! On t'attendra pour quelle heure ? ». Il répondit « Dès la première heure. Je prépare mes affaires maintenant et je prends le premier train ». La réponse de sa mère fut brève « A demain, mon chéri ».

Il commença alors le plus silencieusement possible à préparer son sac. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas besoin de prendre beaucoup de choses, vu qu'il avait déjà tout ce qui lui fallait chez sa mère. Il ne fit que remballer son ordinateur, mettre son chargeur d'iPhone, dans la pochette dudit ordinateur et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire.

Il alla ensuite consulter les horaires de train à l'aide de son portable et décida de prendre celui de sept heures trente. Il répondit à Liam d'un « Merci, Li'. Préviens Niall et Zayn que vous ne me verrez pas avant la reprise des répétitions. Je rentre chez moi dès demain. » Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et quelques instants plus tard, il reçut la réponse de l'autre jeune homme « Je viens de les prévenir. Je leur ai aussi dit, sachant que tu n'as sûrement rien dit à Lou, de ne rien lui dire. ». Le plus jeune sourit de manière mi tendre, mi triste et répondit d'un simple « Merci, bonne nuit, Li' » et reçut un « Bonne nuit, Hazza » en retour.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, Harry s'endormit rapidement, après avoir mis son vibreur à six heures trente. Le lendemain, quand il fut réveillé par son iPhone, il grogna, se demandant pourquoi il l'avait mis à vibrer. Puis, il se redressa et se frotta les yeux en se rappelant de sa conversation avec sa mère. Il soupira et se prépara le plus silencieusement possible, afin de ne pas réveiller Louis.

Harry passa par la cuisine et vit que la feuille sur laquelle Louis avait écrit pour lui indiquer que l'assiette était la sienne, et son mot de remerciement, était toujours présente sur la table et il vit également que Lou avait dû se relever dans la nuit, vu qu'il y avait aussi écrit « De rien… Lou ». Le bouclé soupira encore, attrapa le stylo et écrivit rapidement « Je vais passer les vacances chez ma mère. A bientôt… Hazza ». Il reposa le stylo, plaça sa pochette d'ordinateur en bandoulière et sortit le plus discrètement possible de l'appartement.

Plus tard, quand il arriva chez sa mère, il fut heureux, parce qu'il avait enfin une vraie occasion de s'éloigner de Louis. Et en même temps, cette pensée le rendit triste. Sa mère le serra fort dans ses bras et il lui rendit son étreinte tout aussi fortement. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre maintenant qu'il pouvait voir sa famille.

De son côté, Louis venait de se réveiller, il était dans les environs de dix heures. Il s'étira comme un chat et se leva, se rendant à la cuisine parce qu'il commençait à avoir faim. Il prit des œufs et se les prépara en soupirant, car depuis que Hazz' le fuyait, il ne lui préparait plus non plus ses repas et Louis faisait ses repas, mais ils avaient moins de saveur que ceux que lui préparait Harry. En posant son assiette sur la table, un peu plus tard, il vit la feuille, commença à mettre une fourchette d'œufs dans sa bouche, attrapa ladite feuille en fronçant les sourcils, puis, en voyant ce qui était écrit, il recracha sa bouchée. Il écarquilla les yeux et hurla « Quoi ?! ».

Il laissa tomber la fourchette et se précipita dans sa chambre. Il attrapa son iPhone et, composant le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur du plus jeune, mit son téléphone sur son oreille. Quand il n'eut pas de réponse au bout de la troisième fois, il laissa un message vocal disant :

-Tu pourrais me répondre Harry ! Et aussi, tu pourrais m'expliquer _pourquoi_ tu es parti sans rien dire, juste en me laissant un mot ?!

Il raccrocha ensuite et réfléchit un instant. Et si c'était de ça qu'ils avaient discuté avec Liam la veille ? Et si Harry avait déjà pris la décision de passer les deux semaines loin de lui depuis longtemps et qu'il ne l'apprenait qu'aujourd'hui parce que le plus jeune ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui ? Et si c'était Liam qui lui avait mis cette idée en tête ?

Louis grogna. Il attrapa ensuite de nouveau son iPhone et, regardant dans la liste de ses contacts, pour trouver le numéro du jeune homme qui était venu la veille, il cliqua sur « appeler » et remit son portable à son oreille. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, Liam décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Liam, qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Harry pour qu'il parte pendant que je dormais ?

-Absolument rien qui ne te concerne, pourquoi ? Répondit l'autre jeune homme.

-C'est ça ! Alors pourquoi il est parti en ne me disant rien et me laissant juste un mot ? Et pourquoi il ne me répond pas quand j'essaie de l'appeler ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas envie de te répondre. Peut-être parce qu'il en a assez du fait que tu ne fasses même pas attention à ses sentiments. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait déjà dit à sa mère qu'il irait passer les deux semaines de pause chez elle, quand on a terminé d'enregistrer la dernière chanson de notre album…, répliqua Liam, d'un ton sarcastique.

-Il lui avait dit ? Dit alors d'une petite voix Louis.

-Et oui, si tu n'avais pas été occupé à envoyer des textos à n'importe qui et avait prêté attention à la conversation, tu aurais su ce qu'il projetait de faire. Et il n'a pris sa décision de partir cette nuit que parce qu'il en a besoin.

-Comment ça ?

-Laisse tomber, Lou, soupira Liam. Hazz' t'expliquera s'il le veut, puisque tu ne comprends rien par toi-même… Enfin… je peux raccrocher maintenant ?

-Euh… pourquoi tu dis que je ne comprends rien par moi-même ? Répliqua Louis, rapidement.

-Parce que c'est le cas… Il n'y a que toi qui ne comprennes pas pourquoi Harry agit comme il le fait depuis quelques temps.

-Comment ça « que moi » ? Tu vas me dire que toi, tu sais ce qui arrive à Hazza ? Et Niall et Zayn aussi le savent ?

-Et oui, parce que c'est juste tellement évident et criant de vérité que ça parait logique et il faut être un idiot pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, répondit Liam d'un ton moqueur.

-Serais-tu en train de m'insulter implicitement d'idiot, Liam Payne ? Siffla Lou.

-Je n'ai fait que dire les faits, tu n'as compris que ce que tu voulais comprendre, maintenant, si tu veux bien, Danielle m'attend, alors, bye.

-Ouais, c'est ça, bye, grogna le jeune homme aux yeux saphir.

Il lança presque son portable sur son lit en soupirant de frustration. Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'entendit sonner et, l'attrapant de nouveau, il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier qui pouvait bien l'appeler et décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Lou ? C'est Hazz'.

-Hazza ?! S'écria Louis, se redressant. Pourquoi t'es parti sans rien dire ? Et puis, tu es parti quand, d'ailleurs ?

-J'ai pris le premier train, à sept heures et demi. Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire, parce que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner.

-Pourquoi ? S'exclama le jeune homme, d'un ton peiné, son cœur se serrant. Dis-moi ce que j'ai bien pu te faire, pour que tu me fuies !

-Je… je ne te fuie pas, tu te fais des idées, répondit Harry, distant. Je dois y aller, je sors avec des amis cet après-midi, je dois me préparer.

-Des amis ? Qui ?

-Mes amis, tu ne les connais pas, quel serait l'intérêt d'en dire plus ? Soupira Hazza.

-Garçons ou filles ?

-Les deux, pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, par curiosité, répondit Boobear. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des amies filles…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Soupira une fois de plus Harry, se demandant quand est-ce qu'il pourrait enfin raccrocher et être tranquille.

-Il y en a une qui te plait plus que les autres ?

-Bon, je te laisse, la conversation devient vraiment trop étrange, salut, répondit Harry avant de raccrocher.

Louis regarda alors son téléphone en poussant un « oh » outré. Il mit son iPhone sur sa table de nuit et se recoucha, sur le ventre, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller en hurlant un instant de rage et d'incompréhension. Il en avait assez. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Harry pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ? En temps normal, il ne raccrochait jamais avant qu'ils ne se soient dit « Je t'aime ». C'était leur propre moyen de se dire « au revoir » et là… rien… juste un « salut ».

Les deux semaines, pour chacun des deux passa lentement, les torturant, mais soulageant légèrement Harry. Il avait retrouvé un petit sourire et souvent, il parlait à Liam, se soulageant le cœur. Quand il retourna à l'appartement, la veille de la reprise de leurs répétitions, il soupira, entrant lentement. Cependant, il fut soulagé en voyant que Louis n'était pas seul.

-Hey Hazz', comment ça va ? Lui dit Zayn.

-Salut, Hazz', continua Niall.

-Comment tu vas, Hazza ? Demanda Liam, s'approchant de lui pour le débarrasser de sa pochette d'ordinateur et la mettre sur le sofa.

-Salut, Harry, termina Louis, un grand sourire de soulagement prenant place sur son beau visage.

-Salut tout le monde, sourit franchement Harry, son sourire, pour une fois depuis longtemps, atteignant ses yeux verts. Ça va bien, j'ai passé de supers vacances.

-T'as fait quoi ? Demanda Liam.

-Je suis sorti avec des amis et je suis resté à la maison avec ma sœur et ma mère, répondit le plus jeune, souriant.

-Génial, lui dit Louis, renfrogné.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Lou ? Demanda Niall.

-Rien, pourquoi ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il y a deux minutes, tu étais super content et que maintenant, tu as l'air en colère, lui répondit Zayn.

-Non, ça va.

Tous le regardèrent soit amusés pour Niall, Zayn et surtout Liam, soit avec incompréhension pour Harry. Le plus jeune finit par hausser les épaules et, reprenant sa sacoche d'ordinateur, il se rendit à sa chambre. Dans le salon, Louis était toujours fixé avec amusement par ses trois amis. Il leur envoya un regard noir. Harry retourna dans le salon et s'assit sur les genoux de Liam, le jeune homme lui enserrant ensuite la taille. Louis fixa les bras du chanteur leader du groupe d'un regard noir. Le plus jeune rejeta la tête en arrière, la faisant reposer dans le cou de Liam, en soupirant d'aise.

-T'es fatigué, Hazza ? Demanda Li'.

-Ouais, ma sœur m'a crevé, répondit Hazz' d'une voix exténuée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Rit Zayn.

-Elle m'a obligé à faire les boutiques avec elle avant que je prenne le train, c'était juste… horrible ! Grogna le plus jeune, faisant rire ses amis, même Louis, qui se sentait quand même d'une humeur massacrante.

-Mon pauvre Hazza, lui dit Liam, se moquant légèrement en lui caressant ses jolies boucles.

-Hum, gémit Harry en s'endormant à moitié.

Louis les regarda encore plus énervé. Son cœur était vraiment serré de rage. Il avait envie d'arracher Hazza des bras de Liam.

-Tu sais Lou, si tes yeux étaient des révolvers, je serais déjà mort, à l'heure qu'il est, se moqua ledit jeune homme.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grogna le plus vieux.

-Il faudrait vraiment que tu comprennes ce que tu ressens, ça en devient urgent, marmonna Niall.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Louis.

-Tu m'as compris, sourit le blond.

Harry dormait sur l'épaule de Liam, respirant doucement. Ses quatre amis le regardaient tendrement. Louis pensait qu'il était vraiment mignon, mais il était toujours furieux du fait qu'Harry se soit assis sur les genoux de Liam et se soit endormi dans ses bras. Il s'approcha ensuite.

-Je vais le mettre dans son lit, commença-t-il en faisant mine de prendre Harry dans ses bras.

-Laisse, je vais le faire, lui répondit Liam, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Non, je vais le faire, rétorqua Louis, acide.

-Tu es vraiment hilarant, Lou, se moquèrent ses trois amis, faisant grogner Harry d'inconfort.

Louis leur envoya un regard noir et passa un bras sous les genoux du plus jeune et un autre derrière sa nuque et, légèrement aidé de Liam, il prit le bouclé dans ses bras, en jeune mariée, faisant augmenté le sourire moqueur des autres. Les ignorant, il mena Hazza dans sa chambre, le bouclé se serrant plus contre lui, le faisant sourire, attendri.

Il déposa Hazz' dans son lit, lui retira tous ses vêtements, le laissant en boxer. Il sourit en voyant son corps presque nu, ressentant une sorte de chaleur remontant dans ses veines. Il frissonna, de la chair de poule lui recouvrant les bras et la nuque. Louis ressortit après avoir couvert Harry avec sa couverture et secoué la tête pour se sortir ses pensées étranges de l'esprit.

Le jeune homme retourna au salon, loupant le « Boobear » murmuré par Harry. Les trois autres étaient en train de parler en riant. Il s'installa avec eux et se plongea dans ses pensées. Pendant les deux semaines que le plus jeune avait passé loin de lui, il lui avait manqué. Oh oui, il avait crevé du manque d'Harry. Le jeune homme se tenait depuis longtemps à l'écart de lui, seulement, il était quand même présent, il pouvait tout de même le voir. Voir son sourire, l'entendre rire, le voir s'amuser. Mais là, les deux semaines sans lui avaient été l'enfer. Même passé du temps avec Eleanor ne lui avait pas permis de penser à autre chose. Ce que disait la jeune femme lui était passé au-dessus de la tête et il n'avait presque pas compris un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Louis soupira. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il savait qu'il crevait de jalousie quand le plus jeune s'éloignait de lui pour se rapprocher de Liam. Le plus vieux du groupe avait aussi l'impression d'être en manque, tellement il avait envie de toucher les mèches d'Hazza. Il lui manquait. Même s'ils vivaient ensemble, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre et ça le tuait.

La soirée passa rapidement et les trois autres restèrent dormir. Evidemment, chacun avait sa chambre, ça avait déjà été prévu dès le moment où Harry et lui avaient acheté l'appartement. Le lendemain, les répétitions reprirent et la relation entre Harry et Louis était restée la même, contrairement à celle entre Liam et Harry, qui considérait à présent le premier comme son confident, rendant Liam vraiment content, parce qu'Hazza semblait plus heureux après s'être confié à lui.

Louis crevait de plus en plus de jalousie quand il voyait le bouclé s'amuser autant avec Liam et presque l'ignorer lui. Il s'énervait à présent souvent contre Eleanor. La jeune femme se collait trop à lui, elle l'énervait avec tout ce qu'elle faisait. Et en même temps, il culpabilisait de rendre la jeune femme triste et confuse. Un jour, il lui téléphona, lui demandant de venir à l'appartement.

-Il faut qu'on parle, soupira-t-il.

-Je n'aime pas le son de cette phrase, Lou, dit Eleanor d'une voix tremblante.

-S'il te plait, Eleanor, viens, je n'aime pas parler de ça par téléphone.

-Bien, soupira-t-elle tristement. J'arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva à l'appartement. Harry était parti chez Liam, le rendant jaloux, dès qu'il le lui avait dit, alors il avait pris sa décision, se rendant enfin compte de ses sentiments, ayant eu le temps de faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Eleanor et pour Harry. Il fit entrer la jeune femme, qui, il le voyait, était au bord des larmes, lui serrant le cœur de culpabilité.

-Je t'écoute, Louis.

-Je… Je pense que tu sais déjà ce que je veux te dire, Ele… Mais… je… je veux qu'on rompe, lui dit le plus vieux des One Direction.

-Je le savais déjà, Lou, commença à pleurer Eleanor. Tu étais distant, énervé la plupart du temps et ça dure depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais je veux que tu me dises une chose, après je te laisserai tranquille.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, lui répondit Louis, se sentant vraiment coupable des larmes de la jeune femme.

-Je veux que tu me dises qui ?

-Je… je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, rougit Louis.

-Tu le sais parfaitement, alors dis-moi, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi, non ? Supplia presque Eleanor.

-Harry, soupira le jeune homme, vaincu.

-Tu… tu l'aimes ?

-Je crois, je… je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je sais qu'il me manque et que je crève de jalousie dès qu'il me dit qu'il va chez Liam ou que je le vois rire avec Liam ou… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, soupira encore une fois le brun.

-Oui, sourit légèrement son amie. Et même si ça me fait mal, je suis heureuse que tu sois amoureux, même si ce n'est pas de moi.

-Je suis désolé, Ele.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir être au moins ton amie.

-Merci, sourit Louis. J'avais vraiment peur que tu ne veuilles plus…

-Aucun risque, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de génial, Lou et je suis contente de pouvoir faire partie de ton entourage.

-Et je suis content de faire partie du tien, sourit Louis, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il y a eu entre nous. Tu resteras la femme que j'ai le plus aimée… en-dehors de mes sœurs et de ma mère, évidemment.

-Merci, c'est sympa, s'outra faussement la jeune femme, riant par la suite. A bientôt, Lou.

-Oui, à bientôt.

La jeune femme partit sur ce dernier mot et Louis soupira. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à Harry. Comment allait-il lui faire comprendre ses sentiments ? Le brun se laissa tomber dans le sofa et pensa à plein de façons toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres de se déclarer au bouclé. Il rit devant l'absurdité de certaines hypothèses et soupira devant d'autres.

Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas trouvé le meilleur moyen de dire à quel point il l'aimait, quand Harry entra dans l'appartement. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il le salua rapidement avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Pris d'une jalousie soudaine, presque étouffante, Louis se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers ladite chambre.

-Harry, dit-il en entrant sans frapper.

-Louis ? Répondit Hazza, surpris. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore été faire chez Liam ? S'exclama le plus vieux, s'approchant de l'autre jeune homme, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Rien, on a parlé et joué à la console, pourquoi ? Demanda le bouclé.

-Pourquoi tu es toujours avec lui ? Pourquoi tu ne veux plus t'approcher de moi ? Je crève de jalousie à chaque fois que je te vois sourire ou rire avec lui, lui répondit Louis, s'approchant de plus en plus, le faisant tomber sur son lit, lui au-dessus, surprenant Hazz'.

-Louis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama le plus jeune.

-J'ai passé des heures à chercher un moyen de te le dire, murmura Lou, regardant Harry dans les yeux, le faisant haleter devant ce qu'il voyait. Mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas de moyen assez convenable, alors je vais te le montrer.

-De quoi tu…

Harry fut brusquement coupé par une paire de lèvres gourmandes, qui le fit gémir. Il écarquilla les yeux. Son gémissement avait permis à Louis de faire entrer sa langue dans sa bouche, le faisant soupirer de bonheur. Il commença alors à fermer les yeux, quand l'image d'Eleanor se dessina sous ses paupières. Alors, il repoussa brusquement Louis.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Hazz' ? Lui demanda tristement le plus vieux. Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Lou… Toi, pourquoi… pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Lui répliqua tout aussi tristement Harry.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas aimé ? Murmura Louis.

-Si, si…, chuchota à son tour Harry, rougissant. Mais… tu sors avec Eleanor, je te rappelle et je ne veux pas être celui qui a brisé votre couple.

-Tu n'es pas celui qui a brisé notre couple, Hazz', sourit légèrement Louis. Parce que j'ai rompu avec Eleanor cet après-midi.

-Pou… Pourquoi ? Demanda le bouclé, la gorge nouée d'émotions.

-Parce que, commença-t-il avant de se pencher vers l'oreille du plus jeune. C'est toi que j'aime, Harry Styles.

-Lou…, murmura Hazza.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes aussi, Hazz', sinon, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai, lui dit tristement quoiqu'avec espoir le plus vieux.

-Je t'aime, répondit le bouclé, en murmurant toujours, avant de le répéter de plus en plus fort à mesure que ce que lui avait dit Louis lui parvenait vraiment au cerveau, réchauffant son cœur et le faisant battre la chamade.

-Alors pourquoi t'être éloigné de moi ? Pourquoi avoir passé autant de temps avec Li' ? Grogna Louis.

-Parce que je t'aimais et que tu sortais avec Eleanor. Je ne voulais pas souffrir, mais c'était quand même le cas. Tu me manquais tellement, Lou.

-Tu es vraiment le plus mignon du groupe, Hazza, lui répondit doucement Louis, souriant. Je peux caresser tes si jolies boucles, maintenant ?

-Oui, rit Harry, rejoint par Louis.

Le plus petit caressa alors les cheveux de l'autre jeune homme, qui soupira d'aise sous le touché.

-Si tu savais ce que ça m'a manqué ! Lui dit Louis. J'adore vraiment passé mes mains dans tes cheveux, ils sont si doux.

-Et j'aime quand tu passes tes mains dans mes cheveux, sourit Harry en réponse.

Ils restèrent étendus l'un sur l'autre pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Louis réclame à manger, les faisant rire tous les deux. Le plus vieux se redressa alors, tendant sa main à son tout nouveau petit-ami et les mena à la cuisine.

-Tu peux me faire tes fameux œufs Benedict ? Si tu savais ce qu'ils me manquent !

-Si tu veux, sourit Harry, lui caressant la main avec son pouce avant de la relâcher et de se mettre aux fourneaux, sous l'œil tendre de Louis.

Après qu'ils eurent mangé, Louis demanda à Harry pourquoi il avait passé tant de temps avec Liam depuis quelques semaines, alors qu'il s'était éloigné d'un peu tout le groupe et Harry lui avoua que Liam était devenu son confident depuis le jour où il avait été si « impoli » envers Louis et Eleanor. Le bouclé avait bien ri en apprenant l'attitude qu'avait eu Liam envers son amoureux ce jour-là et pour le faire taire, Louis le jeta presque sur le canapé et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Je suis sûr que le fait que je ris n'était qu'un prétexte pour m'embrasser, rit encore Harry.

-Tu sais ce que je préfère chez toi ? En-dehors de tes boucles, bien sûr, demanda Louis.

-Tu vas me le dire, sourit Hazza.

-Ton rire, répondit son petit-ami. Il est tellement adorable ! J'aime t'entendre rire, surtout quand c'est moi qui en suis la cause.

-Et tu es très souvent la cause de mes rires, avec ton humour et ta bonne humeur, chéri, lui dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ah oui ? Demanda Lou en se mettant plus confortablement sur l'autre jeune homme, alignant leurs corps.

-Oui, répondit Hazz' en souriant tendrement. Maintenant embrasse-moi, idiot.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon ami, rit Louis avant de s'exécuter de bon cœur.

Ils passèrent leur soirée à s'embrasser et se caresser au travers de leurs vêtements, quand ils entendirent la sonnerie du portable d'Harry retentir. Leurs bouches se séparèrent alors en un grognement pour Louis et un rire discret pour Hazza. Lou se décala pour le laisser attraper son iPhone et, en voyant le nom de Liam, il sourit franchement, rendant Louis boudeur. Alors, son petit-ami rit encore et lui embrassa le bout du nez avant de décrocher.

-Allô ?

-Hazz' ? Comment tu vas ?

-Ça fait quelques heures que tu ne m'as pas vu, donc, ça va toujours, rit encore le bouclé.

-Dis-moi, commença Liam d'une voix moqueuse. Aurais-je raté quelque chose ?

-Oh oui, tu as raté quelque chose, ça, c'est sûr, lui répondit le jeune homme en riant une nouvelle fois, faisant grogner Louis.

-J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser, là, maintenant, lui dit-il, le faisant encore plus rire.

-D'après ce que je viens de comprendre, Louis et toi… ? Lui dit Liam.

-Oui, je dois dire que j'ai eu une bonne surprise en rentrant à l'appartement tout à l'heure, sourit tendrement Harry, caressant la joue de Louis, qui venait de se remettre allongé sur lui.

-Oh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Quand je suis arrivé, il est entré en trombe dans ma chambre et m'a avoué…

-… Que je crevais de jalousie parce qu'une certaine personne que je ne nommerai pas, essayait de me voler _mon_ Hazza ! Le coupa le plus vieux, d'une voix plus forte, pour que Liam entende, faisant rire les deux autres.

-Ah bah il lui en aura fallu du temps ! Rit de bon cœur Li'. Et pour Eleanor ?

-Ils ont rompu cet après-midi, répondit Harry, souriant toujours avec tendresse, caressant une nouvelle fois la joue de Louis.

-Je comprends mieux ce qu'elle a voulu dire sur Twitter, maintenant, lui dit Liam.

-Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a marqué ? Demanda le plus jeune, intrigué.

-_Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur, même si tu n'es plus à moi_, récita son ami.

-Oh, c'est mignon, sourit tendrement Harry, se sentant un peu mal pour la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a écrit ? Demanda son petit-ami.

-_Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur, même si tu n'es plus à moi_, lui redit Hazza, le regardant dans les yeux. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es à moi ?

-Totalement et inconditionnellement, répondit Lou, l'embrassant ensuite.

-Oh hey, les amoureux, je suis encore là, je vous signale ! S'exclama Liam, faisant rire Harry dans le baiser.

-Ouais, ouais, d'ailleurs, je pense que je vais raccrocher maintenant, se moqua-t-il.

-Ah…, soupira Liam. Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tes amis ne te sont plus utiles ? Lui dit-il faussement triste.

-Exactement, explosa de rire le plus jeune, la joie l'emplissant réellement.

-Tu es magnifique, lui dit d'un coup Louis, l'embrassant de nouveau.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser, parce que je ne veux pas vous entendre… enfin bref… tu m'as compris, s'exclama Liam. A demain vous deux.

-A demain, Li' et merci encore, lui répondit Harry.

-Pas de quoi, mec, maintenant, je vais appeler Niall et Zayn pour leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle, je crois qu'ils vous être aussi soulagés que moi, rit-il. A plus, mec.

-A plus, rit le bouclé.

Il raccrocha enfin et Louis se jeta sur sa bouche, la dévorant de baisers enflammés et demandeurs. Ils gémissaient tous les deux et grognaient parfois. Après une longue séance de baisers, Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, faisant rire Lou.

-Fatigué, Amour ?

-Oui, répondit paresseusement le plus jeune, souriant. Je dois dire que toutes les émotions que j'ai ressenties aujourd'hui m'ont crevé.

-Alors, allons nous coucher, Hazza, dit son petit-ami, attendri.

Ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du plus jeune. Ils se dévêtirent, ne gardant que leur boxer et se couchèrent, Louis dans le dos d'Harry, le serrant dans ses bras. Le bouclé tourna une dernière fois la tête vers Louis pour l'embrasser.

-Bonne nuit Boobear, dit-il.

-Bonne nuit Baby Cakes, répondit Lou.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi. Le lendemain, ils demandèrent à leurs managers de préparer une interview pour qu'ils annoncent leur mise en couple. Ainsi fut fait et en attendant l'interview, qui aurait lieu en milieu de semaine suivante, Harry proposa à Louis de faire une Twitcam pour rendre les fans hystériques. Le soir même où il proposa l'idée, ils se retrouvèrent l'un étendu sur l'autre, Louis sur le dos de son petit-ami, la tête dans son cou, alors que celui-ci était sur le ventre, devant le Mac d'Hazza.

Plusieurs fans leur posèrent des questions sur leur relation et ils y répondaient vaguement, mais avec un sourire faussement innocent. Louis murmuraient plein de choses à l'oreille de son petit-ami qui le faisaient rire et l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur la joue, près des lèvres, rendant effectivement les fans hystériques. Une de leurs fans leur demanda alors :

-Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'Eleanor et toi, vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

A cette question, Louis et Harry rirent de bon cœur et Lou répondit qu'en effet, ils s'étaient séparés, mais qu'il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme, donc ils étaient restés bons amis. Cette nouvelle rendit les fans encore plus excitées et elles demandèrent alors qu'est-ce qui les avait faits se séparer. Et beaucoup d'autres questions privées, mais les garçons, souriant avec malice préférèrent les ignorer et dirent seulement :

-Vous saurez absolument tout ce que vous voulez savoir mercredi prochain, dans une interview donnée à la radio BBC, alors écoutez tous à partir de 17h.

Ils terminèrent la Twitcam et rirent de bon cœur, puis Louis se jeta de nouveau sur les lèvres de son petit-ami lui murmurant à quel point tout au long de leur Twitcam il en avait rêvé, faisant rire Harry. Le mercredi arriva rapidement et, les deux jeunes hommes apparurent devant une horde de fans hystériques campant devant les studios de la radio BBC main dans la main, les faisant encore plus crier si possible. Harry éclata de rire alors que Louis se pencha vers lui en l'embrassant dans le cou. Les cris ne voulaient vraiment pas s'arrêter et ça leur plaisait, car c'était la preuve que leurs fans acceptaient plus que bien leur relation, même si elle n'était pas encore officielle.

Les deux jeunes hommes, accompagnés de leurs trois amis, qui eux, étaient souriants et enjoués, heureux pour le plus jeune et le plus vieux de leur groupe, entrèrent dans le bâtiment et furent directement pris en charge par un présentateur. Celui-ci, après les avoir salués, les mena dans une salle d'enregistrement et commença directement à poser ses questions.

-Alors les garçons, vous avez demandé à donner une interview exclusive, commença-t-il.

-Oui, nous avons une nouvelle importante à faire parvenir aux fans, acquiesça Louis, souriant, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux d'Harry.

-Oh ? Si je comprends bien vos gestes, vous avez en effet une bonne nouvelle pour tous les fans du _Larry Stylinson_, rit-il.

-En effet, rit à son tour Harry.

-Alors, dites-nous cette bonne nouvelle, les encouragea le présentateur.

-Harry et moi, nous sortons ensemble, c'est la raison de ma rupture avec Eleanor, répondit Louis.

-Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire les garçons, félicitations !

-Merci, sourirent Harry et Louis.

-Sinon, comment Eleanor a-t-elle pris la nouvelle ? Ça a dû être un coup dur pour elle, non ?

-Oui, et je me sens encore coupable de me sentir si heureux alors qu'elle est triste, j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment un sale type de lui avoir fait ça, répondit le plus vieux du groupe. Mais, elle a été compréhensive et m'a dit que si j'étais heureux alors c'était le plus important et je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ça, je crois.

-Oui, merci Eleanor, continua Harry, faisant rirent ses amis et le présentateur.

-Et vous les garçons, qu'est-ce que ça vous a faits lorsque vos deux compagnons de groupe vous ont dit qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Questionna de nouveau le présentateur, envers Liam, Niall et Zayn.

-Pour ma part, commença Niall, pas grand-chose, parce que je savais qu'ils étaient vraiment faits pour être ensemble. Ils avaient une attitude tellement proche et possessive envers l'autre, c'était inévitable.

-Et vous Zayn, Liam ?

-Moi, je les trouve vraiment mignons, dit Zayn en souriant. Ils le savent déjà, d'ailleurs, je le leur ai déjà dit.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, c'était pendant la St Valentin, rit Niall.

-Ça fait déjà de bonnes réactions, vous devez être contents, sourit le présentateur vers Harry et Louis, qui ne firent qu'acquiescer. Et toi, Liam, quelle a été ta réaction ?

-Un énorme soulagement ! S'exclama le jeune homme, faisant rire Hazza à gorge déployée.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce qu'Harry se confiait à moi sur ses sentiments envers Louis et il n'allait vraiment pas fort depuis que Lou sortait avec Eleanor. Mais ensuite, Louis est devenu d'une telle jalousie envers moi, que j'ai souvent cru que j'allais y passer. Je peux vous l'avouer, il me faisait vraiment très peur !

-Comment ça ? Rit le présentateur, suivi par les autres membres du groupe, particulièrement Louis, qui était vraiment mort de rire.

-Il avait un de ces regards ! Une fois, je lui ai dit « Si tu avais des révolvers à la place des yeux, je serais déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est, Lou », répondit Liam. Je vous jure, c'était vraiment le cas !

-Eh bien ! Je suis content que cette histoire se soit bien finie alors, sourit le présentateur. Je suppose que vous aussi, les garçons ?

-Oh que oui, répondirent Liam et Harry, pour deux raisons différentes.

-Ouais, je suis bien content d'avoir _mon_ Hazza, continua Louis, faisant rire une fois de plus les autres autour de lui, alors qu'Harry lui prit la main et lui embrassa le dos de celle-ci.

-Et moi, mon Boobear, reprit-il, faisant sourire ses amis, d'un air amusé, son petit-ami d'un air moqueur et le présentateur tendrement.

-Bon, je crois que c'est tout…, commença-t-il. J'ai été ravi que vous nous donniez cette interview exclusive et n'hésitez pas à revenir nous faire part d'autres nouvelles en exclusivité.

-Pas de problème, sourirent les jeunes hommes.

-Ça a été une fois de plus un plaisir de vous avoir avec nous, Liam, Louis, Zayn, Harry, Niall et à bientôt.

-A bientôt ! Répondirent les cinq membres du groupe.

-Mesdames et messieurs, les One Direction, termina le présentateur.

Ils sortirent ensuite et furent acclamés par des fans encore plus hystériques maintenant que leurs soupçons étaient confirmés. Les One Direction les saluèrent en leur faisant signe de la main et furent amusés en entendant des « Félicitations Larry Stylinson » ou encore « Vive Larry Stylinson » suivis par « Je le savais, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ». Ils rirent et reprirent la route vers l'appartement Tomlinson-Styles.

Quand ils y entrèrent, ils riaient toujours. Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa et les fauteuils et allumèrent la télévision. Harry était sur les genoux de Louis, qui jouait avec ses boucles, le faisant sourire tendrement. Lorsqu'ils virent l'interview qui les montrait en train d'entrer dans le bâtiment de la radio britannique, ils rirent encore et écoutèrent ce que la présentatrice disait.

-Il y a environ une heure, une nouvelle a rendu les fans du groupe internationalement connu One Direction, complètement hystérique. En effet, depuis une semaine maintenant, une rumeur avait été lancée à la suite de la rupture soudaine entre Eleanor et Louis, l'un des membres du groupe. La rumeur maintenant confirmée disait que celui-ci avait rompu avec la jeune femme parce qu'il aimait Harry, un autre membre du groupe. Dans une interview exclusive, le couple s'est révélé au grand jour, à la plus grande joie de leurs fans. Espérons qu'ils resteront ensemble pendant encore longtemps et félicitations à eux.

Les cinq membres sourirent et Harry regarda les nombreux messages de félicitations envoyés sur son Twitter. Il répondit à certains et mit une phrase générale de remerciements pour tous les autres. Louis, le voyant faire, fit de même, après l'avoir embrassé tendrement, en tournant la tête du bouclé vers lui. Après cela, il vit un message de sa sœur Felicite, disant « Félicitations ». Puis, un nouveau lien apparut sur son Twitter, avec une vidéo postée par cette même sœur, même si le lien avait été envoyé par une fan. Il alla regarder la vidéo. Dedans, Felicite disait que son frère n'était pas gay, qu'il était seulement amoureux et que l'amour ne se contrôle pas, c'est lui qui nous contrôle. Alors le fait d'aimer Harry ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un d'homosexuel, vu qu'il avait toujours aimé les filles, jusqu'à présent. Seulement Harry Styles était spécial et cela faisait de Louis un Stylessexuel.

L'expression fit exploser Louis de rire. Les quatre autres membres du groupe se tournèrent vers lui et Hazza lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Ma sœur a inventé une expression pour justifier le fait que je ne sois pas gay, même si je t'aime, répondit Louis, les larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna son petit-ami. Et c'est quoi ?

-Elle dit que je suis Stylessexuel.

Après avoir dit cela, il repartit dans un rire, rapidement suivi par ses amis et son petit-ami. Le voyant et surtout l'entendant rire, Lou se jeta une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres et le rire d'Harry continua de se faire entendre, même s'il était étouffé par la bouche de Louis. Les trois autres les regardèrent avec tendresse.

-Je confirme ce que j'ai dit, vous êtes trop mignon, dit Zayn.

-Tout à fait d'accord, reprit Niall.

-Et moi donc ! Termina Liam.

Le bouclé et le plus vieux se tournèrent une seconde vers eux pour les remercier et Louis ravit de nouveau les lèvres si tentantes d'Hazza.

_**Fin !**_

* * *

**Bah voilà, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce petit couple dont je suis totalement tombée amoureuse ! :)  
**En espérant que ça vous ait plu ;). Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire :).  
A bientôt peut-être !**  
**


End file.
